SMB2 Toad
Entrance Warp Door Toad enters the battlefield through a door that leads to a warp zone. Special Attacks Neutral B - Key Make Faces Come to Life A key appears in front of Toad. If you pick up the key, Phanto will try to go after it. If you toss it at the opponent, It will stick onto him/her like in Bullet Bill 3, and Phanto will attack him. You need to wait 10 seconds before you can use another key. Side B - BOMBS Up B - Vine Pole Dancing Down B - Vegetable Pick Up Final Smash - We Use Cheats, CHEAT Much like Bill Nye's final smash, you get to pick 1 of 4 attacks. They will occur for a small amount of time. #Birdo - A random pink Birdo will appear and shoot eggs at the opponents (If it's red, It will shoot eggs and fireballs; if it's green, It will shoot only fireballs). Toad can use the eggs he catches and throw them at his opponents for extra damage. #Warp Potion - Once a person enters the magic door from the potion, not only will the stage freeze and be in reverse, but so will the opponent's controls, making it harder for them to move. Ex: Up+B is now down+A #Secret Fire Monster - The fire monster floats around shooting fireballs at his opponents from his mouth. If time runs out, he turns into 4 smaller fire monsters for only 8 more seconds #Hawk Door - The hawk door appears and flies at the opponents, putting them in its mouth and flying down to their death. This only kills one opponent. KOSFX KOSFX1: AHHH KOSFX2: WTF IS THIS Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAGGGGG Screen KOSFX: HOLY SHIT Taunts Up: (On a Slot Machine) HOLY SHIT LOTTERY, YOU LOSE!!! Sd: "Toad Get All The Bitches" Dn: "THIS MIGHT BE OVER IN 10 MINUTES!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Crouching next to a Orb on a Mushroom) ALL HAIL TO THE ALTAR CRYSTAL HMMMMMM HMMMMMMMMMMM Victory 2: (Break Potion and Enter Magic Door) Victory 3: HOLY SHIT A SPACESHIP (Fly off) Lose/Clap: (SMB2 Death Animation) Character Description Watch this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0ccj-7_hWY Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon Victory Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsFl9h4A3o8 Kirby Hat Toad Hat Wiimote Sound PORCUPINES Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes TBA Trivia *He gets ALL THE BITCHES!!! Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 2 Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4's Text & Read Movesets Category:Badass Category:Small Category:8-Bit Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Bros 2 Category:Youtube Category:Characters from the Past